ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura's Tiring Sunday
Sakura's Tiring Sunday (さくらのくたくた日曜日, Sakura no Kuta Kuta Nichiyōbi) is the 4th episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "An Unexpected Find". Summary While cleaning the house, Sakura finds two dormant Clow Cards, the Wood and the Rain card. But while running an errand for her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, the two cards activate creating a jungle inside the house. Sakura arrives to see the laundry already finished, and finds Kero taking a break in her bed and gets ready to prepare something to eat. However, she hears rumbling noise and wakes Kero. Sakura gets a mop thinking it's a ghost, and Kero asked if ghosts can even show during daylight, and approaches the door to the basement and sees a tree growing at rapid speed. She shuts the door, cutting off some of the branches. The branches disappear behind the door and Kero now confirms it's the work of the Wood card. While holding the door closed, Kero told Sakura that although it's still in the card, she has to seal it with her signature. It shows itself and Sakura tries to capture it but it goes back into the basement. The branch captures Kero and Sakura by her legs and things get more hectic when they suddenly hear someone ringing the door bell. Sakura answers, then realizing her mistake, covers her mouth. Kero then pretends to be a doll, becoming limp. The branch breaks through the basement door and drags Kero and Sakura to the front door. Sakura sees someone opening the door, and covers her eyes. Tomoyo, carrying a basket and untangles Sakura and Kero. The branches grow larger, causing them to run to the veranda. Kero sees the laundry and gets angered at the thought of having to start again, causing him and the girls to take a trip to the basement. After finally reaching the basement, Sakura uses the Watery card to capture the Rain card, and the Wood card yields on its own. Sakura gets the hard-learned lesson that a card is not fully subdued until she signs her name on it. Kero suddenly calls Sakura and Tomoyo, and they see the house is in a worse state than before, but Tomoyo soothes Sakura and Kero's despair by offering to help them clean up. Later Fujitaka and Touya return from work, seeing the house very clean and finds Sakura and Kero taking a nap in her room. Fujitaka thanks Sakura for cleaning their house and say that they'll have cake later. Touya tells him to put his name on a piece before Sakura sees it. Sakura mutters in her sleep that she already wrote her name, referring to the cards. The Wood and Rain card are behind her with her name written on them. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowWood.jpg|The Wood (Debut)|link=The Wood ClowRain.jpg|The Rain (Debut)|link=The Rain ClowWatery.jpg|The Watery|link=The Watery |-|Cards Used= ClowWatery.jpg|The Watery (First Use)|link=The Watery |-|Cards Sealed= ClowRain.jpg|The Rain|link=The Rain ClowWood.jpg|The Wood|link=The Wood Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Pink Space Cadet Costume.png|Pink Space Cadet Costume (Debut)|link=Pink Space Cadet Costume Quotes *'Sakura': Maybe it's a ghost... *'Kero': They don't appear in broad daylight. *'Sakura': Maybe some do! *'Touya': ''(About Yukito) He eats at least three times as much as I do. *'Sakura': Three times? *'Yukito': Go ahead and have some too, Sakura. It's my treat. *'Sakura': Kero is waiting for me at home, so... *'Yukito': Kero...? *'Sakura': Uh, um, nothing! *'Sakura': How are you doing, Kero? (Shows Kero putting laundry into the washing machine) *'Kero': Just because there's nobody home right now. Why do I have to do something like this? (Falls into the washing machine, and crawls out) OH MY, I GUESS I'M GOING TO BE DIZZY TODAY. *'Sakura': (She didn't hear Kero) Oh yeah! When this is done I'll have some ice cream with Kero-chan! *'Kero': Well then I guess I'll do some chores... *'Sakura': Good morning! *'Fujitaka': Good morning, Sakura. *'Touya': The monster is on cloud nine... (Sakura holds up a fist and looks irritated, then turns around and smiles) *'Sakura': I'll forgive you today! *''(Sakura screams)'' *'Tomoyo and Kero': What!? *'Sakura': Look! (The house is messy again) *'Sakura': Now I have to clean it up again *'Tomoyo': I'll help you. *'Sakura and Kero': (crying and hugging Tomoyo) Thank you... Leave it to Kero-chan Segment Pink Space Cadet Costume was featured. LITK EP04 1.png LITK EP04 2.png LITK EP04 3.png LITK EP04 4.png LITK EP04 5.jpg Trivia *This episode, along with Episodes 1, 15, 31 and 42, feature the capture of two Clow Cards instead of one. Navigation Category:Episodes